Not Applicable
Convertible blanket jackets have heretofore been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,492 issued to Moss discloses a water resistant, double layered blanket that can be converted into a coat with a removable hood used for storing the garment when not in use. This configuration is relatively expensive to manufacture, and does not breathe well due to its inherent impermeability to water. Additionally, this configuration is less aesthetically pleasing due the fact the there is no collar portion provided.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a transformable throw and jacket that is durable, able to allow perspiration to escape from the user, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Among the several objects of the present invention is the provision of a transformable throw and jacket assembly, bundling assembly, and transport assembly incorporated into a unitary garment constructed from a pliable material.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a transformable throw and jacket assembly constructed from a substantially durable pliable material.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a transformable throw and jacket assembly with a substantially durable pliable transport assembly thereto.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a transformable throw and jacket assembly with a substantially durable pliable material for securing a substantially durable pliable strap to a side of said substantially durable pliable material.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a transformable throw and jacket assembly that is easy to store.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a transformable throw and jacket assembly that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a transformable throw and jacket assembly with a gauge for reference as folding points when folding the pliable sheet.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.
In accordance with the objects of the invention there is provided a transformable blanket jacket comprising a piece of material having upper, right and left edges thereof, a first fastener attached to the material parallel the left edge of the material, a second fastener attached to the material parallel with the upper edge and offset from the upper edge of the material, a third fastener attached to the material parallel the right edge of the material, and a fourth fastener attached to the material parallel with the upper edge and offset from the upper edge of the material wherein the first fastener is adapted to fasten to the second fastener and the third fastener is adapted to fasten to the fourth fastener to form right and left sleeves, respectively, and the material between the upper edge and the second and fourth fasteners can be folded to form a collar.